Red Moon (formally No title)
by Dan Inverse
Summary: This is SM story where Ranma as Moon and Ryouga as Tux boy!!!!!
1. Prologue Rewrite

I don't own Ranma 1/2 or SM. Someone else does. I do own this story plot idea, which makes very little sense, so enjoy.  
  
Send all questions, comments, etc. to: gourrina_chan2@yahoo.com  
  
Author Warning  
  
: This story-fighting scene is mostly composing from the story Lunacy Squared by Asprosdracos  
  
: The time line on this story is bit screw up so try not to use too much logic trusts me it won't work. By the way in my story all the senshi is awaken!  
  
: Last warning to all those Mamoru/Usagi lovers…I might not pair them up.  
  
Red Moon  
  
A Ranma 1/2 / SM crossover  
  
Prologue  
  
-----------------------  
  
Zero Star of Sagittarius  
  
-----------------------  
  
The short princess of the moon gazed silently at the darkness before her. "Chaos, you killed my Endymion, manipulated my friends to fight against me. Now it's your turn to die!" Chaos just cackled evilly. "And what are you going to do little princess? For you know I cannot be killed since when there is light there darkness must be." Chaos threw a blast of energy at the princess' silent form.  
  
Princess Serenity let out a short gasp as she was encased in the pillar of dark energy. *No. I will not give up! I'll protect everyone! *, "Moon Therapy Kiss!" The top of the dark energy pillar exploded to form a small platform beneath Serenity's feet. She held the crystal in front of her and shot out a beam of energy to counter Chaos's attack.  
  
The battle raged on and she could feel herself growing weaker. A solitary tear wound its way down her cheek. *No! I can't lose. Please. Please, let me help my friends! *  
  
Much to her surprise, she suddenly felt the presence of her friends around her, who were lending her energy. She smiled slightly as more tears escaped her eyes. *Thank you all. *  
  
She gathered the new energy, combined it with the rest of her own energy, and sent it through the Crystal toward Chaos. She heard the evil being screaming in pain, but her world was already clouding over. *Well, I guess this is the end. Oh Endymion, soon I'll see you again…my love. *  
  
As her body slumped to the ground, the Silver Crystal settled next to her on the icy floor. *I am so tired. Why must light and darkness always fight? Can't we tolerate each other? I wish I could find a way for light and darkness to live in peace. * Her last breath escaped in a sigh with a single tear frozen to her cheek. The crystal hovered slightly next to her. **I had heard the last wish of the Princess. ** It pulsed with a faint silver glow, as it began to work its magic.  
  
The Inner and Outer Senshi gasped when they regained consciousness just when Princess Serenity and Chaos' screams ripped through the air. Chaos roared for one last time before it crumbled and melted into the cauldron.  
  
And a few meters more ahead of it, Princess Serenity, aka Eternal Sailor Moon, slowly fell and vanished into the cauldron.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" the Senshi cried as they see their princess dissolves into the galaxy cauldron where all star born and returns.  
  
Unnoticed by any of them, the brooch that containing the Ginzuishou glowed brightly as it release its power and vanished from sight along with its owner  
  
Soon, what was left was the memory of Tsukino Usagi within the Scouts' mind.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Three years later in China Jusenkyo  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"You cannot defeat me mortal! I am Saffron, Lord of Phoenix Mountain! I am a god!" The being bathed in fire roared in defiance at the impudent mortal who dared to defy him. "I shall prevail!"  
  
"Well Mr. Light bulb! we ain't gunna find out 'till it's over! And it ain't over!" A handsome boy of 16 years of age, average height, and possessing the graceful builds of a dancer, yet far stronger than that, stood before the demi god Saffron. His black hair was done up in a pigtail, and his blue-grey eyes were stone cold. A circle of fire ringed the two opponents, and outside the circle an odd entourage of people watched the two.  
  
Ranma stood still for a second, sizing up his opponent. Then he charged, with a speed that was almost unbelievable. As soon as he was close enough, Ranma jumped into the air, flipping and twisting in an acrobatic display that would shame the best gymnast, coming down on Saffron's back, between his wings as he focus Ki on his hand.  
  
"Moko Takabisha!"  
  
The blinding energy poured out from Ranma's two hands, hitting Saffron point blank range in his back. The Phoenix lord's two wings were destroyed and a great deal of muscular damage was done as well. Thrashing from the pain, he randomly threw fireball toward Ranma, who landed in a crouch after gracefully avoided Phoenix lord assault.  
  
With a roar of fury and pain, Saffron charged forward. Ranma wove in and out of his fists. Around them, the fire twisted and flared, mocking his movements. Coming in close, Ranma attacked again.  
  
"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"  
  
Ranma's fists shot out, hitting at an incredible speed, dropping over a hundred punches a second into the Phoenix Lord's stomach. Saffron was flung backward as a result. He slowly rose to his feet, his aura building. His aura flared out in a golden explosion as he rose into the air. He then regenerated his wings, and healed his back. Once again, the godling was whole.  
  
Saffron looked at Ranma with contempt etched in his face. "Is that the best you can do? I would have thought that this battle be more of a challenge however it seems like I have misjudged you mortal. Time to finish this," he said. Saffron gathered a massive ball of chi between his hands. "Eternal Flame!"  
  
The Phoenix lord stretched his wings with a snap and extended them to their fullest point. From them, raising his weapon a cacophony of heat and flame exploded. The fire was a living creature, taking the form of a phoenix, and it devoured everything in its path.  
  
Ranma saw it coming and he manage to dodged in time, only feeling the searing heat burn his back as it passed over him. His companions were not as lucky. The only one who had the skill to dodge in time was Ryoga. The rest...were incinerated by the touch of the flame, dramatically Ranma caught one brief view of Akane, who spear him a smile. The same smile that captures his heart before the flames claimed her. Looking at the burning inferno, now dying down, Ranma could see the charred remains of Saffron's victims. He then felt something familiar snap within him, as his heart broke and pure power began to flowthrough his limbs.  
  
"No." The protest of denial echoed one made so long ago, by someone else, in a different place.  
  
*NOOO! AKANE! TOUSAN! SHAMPOO! MOUSSE! All of them - dead. Why had they accompanied him...they'd be safe if they hadn't...no…Oh, Kami, no.*  
  
Somewhere, a silver hair Kami heard his silent plea for power. She looked at him sadly "It is time my child."  
  
The power surged within Ranma, breaking barriers placed long ago, and pain flared as Ranma transform into female with a crescent moon flaring on her forehead. Ranma-chan lifted into the air, her hand glow and slowly materializes a crystal from her tears that drop on her palm.  
  
*What is this power...a crystal?! *  
  
*Doesn't matter. *  
  
*With this, I can beat Saffron. *  
  
*I'll avenge you. *  
  
The power rose to an impossible crescendo, until a point where she could not contain it anymore. It was too much for her to hold in her current level, so her body...changed to adapt.  
  
Ranma's power exploded outward, as her hair grew out of its shoulder length and reach her knee as it flowed freely due to the her aura outburst, her body also grew a few inches taller, enhancing her beauty even more, while her clothes changed to a silvery white dress.  
  
*God—Goddess * was the first thought that came into Ryoga's mind, when he stood back, trying desperately to revive the fallen, yet knowing it was hopeless. He saw Ranma's transformation in awe, and yet the most awe- inspiring thing was what could not be felt...the aura exploding outward...the power exponentially growing, washing over everything with light. *What is this feeling? Why am I feeling like I already felt this power somewhere before?*  
  
The light covered Ranma-chan like a second skin while it slowly lifted her into the air.  
  
Ranma-chan slowly turned towards the self-proclaimed demi-deity.  
  
"Saffron for all you have done, I will punish you!" (AN: I know it doesn't sound like Ranma but hey this is my SM fic so cope with it. Note from prereader 'Ranko': DUH!) The coldness in her voice made those who were listening shiver.  
  
"Let's see you try it, mortal." The half-god tried to act as if he was not affected - but deep down he was afraid of the power that his opponent displayed. The crescent moon symbol he had just witnessed was rather familiar but he just couldn't place his finger on it.  
  
"Fine…it's your funeral."  
  
Still levitating in the air, Ranma-chan lifted her hands upward with the crystal. *Have to do this quick, this form...not used to it...can't hold on forever...feeling very tired * luckily for Ranma-chan, she did not need forever. Summoning all her power, she shouted words born from pure instinct into the air.  
  
"Moon Cosmos Revolution!"  
  
Saffron's eyes widened as large as saucers when he heard the attacks name, * Masaka! It- it is Serenity! What have I done?? * However it was too late as the power exploded outward, all the energy of the Ginzuishou and the master of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts combined into one. The blinding pure white light shot from Ranma-chan's Ginzuishou, beautiful yet deadly, enveloping everything, blazing with energy and power. It struck Saffron dead-on and there was a soft crunching sound as the bones in the Phoenix Lord's chest imploded, followed by a series of less pleasant noises as the rest of his body followed suit, vaporizing. Ranma- chan watched it occur almost without feeling, until the draining feeling caught up with her. She crashed, like a puppet whose strings were cut, to the ground, as the circle of light died around her.  
  
**  
  
In a Certain house in Juuban, Setsuna Meiou aka Sailor Pluto woke with a start.  
  
*What was that power I felt? It was definitely something from the Silver Millennium… and a power I didn't feel for a long time.*  
  
"Ginzuishou" whispered the mistress of time while a lone tear rolled down her cheek. *Finally the princess has returned after all this time. I must prepare her return! * she thought As she whipped away her tear and teleported back to the Time Gate for preparation.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
At the same time, another place in Juuban  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Ami Mizuno - a.k.a. Sailor Mercury from time to time - had the habit to always let her mercury computer run to scan for youma and unknown signals…just in case something odd happened. When Ami took it out from "pocket space", she read its latest reports. She froze. For a second-- only a second-- there had been a reading of a familiar yet powerful energy, but it had lasted far too short to tell where it was located. Ami double- checked the signal again and found out it was definitely a Ginzuishou power signal. Without hesitation, she called for a senshi meeting for the first time in three years.  
  
**  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Back to Phoenix Mountain  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Ranma!" Ryouga charged into the now dead circle of fire. Ranma-onna lay unmoving on the ground.  
  
*Why am I so concerned? * That stray of thought brought Ryoga to a dead halt.  
  
*Don't I hate him? *  
  
*Didn't he steal Akane...Akane - from me? *  
  
These thoughts pernetrated Ryoga's mind, and he almost walked away. One thought, however, rose to the surface.  
  
*He's my friend. * Friend? Of all the terms Ryoga would use to describe Ranma - friend was none of them.  
  
*He's always been my friend or...nah! He is just my friend and friends help each other!! *  
  
With that thought firmly in mind, Ryoga went over to Ranma-onna, picked her up, and carried her out of Phoenix Mountain. *There's nothing I can do for the rest, not now, but at least I will make sure you are safe. * Ignoring the strange sensation as he carried Ranma in his arms, he turned toward their destiny…Japan. Well at least he would bring them to Japan somehow.  
  
**  
  
#  
  
Two mouths later  
  
#  
  
At the street a boy and a red headed girl, one dressed in yellow clothes wearing a bandanna, the other dressed in a Chinese style shirt and pants, were debating in front of the Saotome residence's door in Juuban.  
  
"Come on, Ranma!"  
  
"I can't believe I'm being talked into this by you nevertheless!!" the girl who was known as Ranma muttered this under her breath while frowning when she recalled how Ryouga had annoyed her for nearly the whole time during their trip back - which was about a month.  
  
"What was that!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on Ranma, life continues and I think you really should meet your mother. After all you owed her an explanation."  
  
"What about my condition now??"  
  
"Well I believe she will accept you for sure - after all, blood is thicker than water. Now take it like the Ranma I know!!" said Ryouga with a smirk that almost similar with Ranma  
  
Ranma-chan blinked. Ryouga WAS ABLE TO THINK POSITIVE?!!  
  
In the bowels of Hell, Satan roared at the little white ball, which was the source of his frustration. No matter how much heat he used on it, the snowball refused to melt.  
  
"Well...arghh fine you win! I'm going!" said Ranma-chan. Ryouga just smiled.  
  
Ranma-chan couldn't help but realize that since Akane's death she had accomplished what when Akane was alive she could not, for Ranma-chan and Ryouga were now the best of friends.  
  
After the incident in Jusenkyo, both of them changed a lot, mentally and physically. For instance she was stuck as a female. She was taller. WAY taller - nowadays, she probably could actually look down on her uncursed form. A rough estimate put her at about 5'8". Her hair had lengthened to midway down her back and was still in the pigtail, but instead of one she now had twin pigtails (AN: Picture Princess Ayeka hair style in Tenchi Muyo), which was kind of puzzling, as it should have grown out of it as the hair grew.  
  
Her muscle tone was a bit better, the overall flexibility seemed to be a little higher, and sense of balance was still perfect. Muscle mass had increased, but she still somehow managed to convey a look of fragility if she really wanted to. Her breasts seemed to be the same size, but on the larger frame they didn't seem quite so unusual. Added to the slimmer face, slightly thinner frame, and overall leaner look provided by the last vestiges of baby fat disappearing, and it was likely that anyone from Nerima would have to take a second look to be sure it was her. Her voice wasn't the same either. It had been changed into a deeper tone and sounded now much more seductive – if she wanted it or not.  
  
The strangest part was at her forehead - a crescent moon mark appeared there whenever she tried to power up her aura. To avoid attention she covered the crescent moon mark with a bandanna from Ryoga since he seemed to have an unlimited supplies of them. However, this came with a side effect: Whenever she tried to charge up her ki with the bandanna on, her balance seemed to go hairwire every time, therefore she always fell down if she didn't focus (4).  
  
But except for this small setback, she had gone from "very cute" to "stunningly beautiful."  
  
As for Ryouga, somehow after the battle in Jusenkyo, he was cured from both his directional and Jusenkyo curse for (and by) unknown reason. Much to Ranma-chan's annoyance he became more mature and patient while dealing with situations, which means she couldn't bug him that much like before. Like Ranma-chan Ryouga also grew taller, which with rough estimate you may put him at 6'2", which was a good two inches over Kuno and Mr. Tendo. His musculature was a bit more defined, but wasn't insanely bulging. His face was thinner, which gave it a more chiseled look and made it look more refined. Lastly he also starting to grow a ponytail and his voice became deeper and sexier. Bluntly, he'd gone from 'handsome' to 'grade A prime beefcake.'  
  
*Hey!! Where did that thought come from??* Ranma-chan mentally slapped away the idea while blushing, leaving a clueless Ryouga wondering what had gone wrong with Ranma.  
  
"Ranma is that you?" Ranma heart sank as she heard the familiar voice rise behind her.  
  
"Mom..." said Ranma-chan while tears began to gather in her eyes as she looked at her ever-beautiful mother.  
  
Quicker than lightning, Nodoka gave her son turned daughter a fierce bear hug. She was so happy to see her son back safely. *Something is missing though.*  
  
"Ranma, where is your father?" Nodoka was confused when Ranma-chan seemed startled when she mentioned her husband.  
  
"He's… He is dead. " Ranma-chan replied in a monotone voice. But being who she was, Nodoka managed to capture the hint of sadness and guiltiness that she carefully held hidden within herself, Nodoka let go Ranma as she used a gentle tone to approach her only child, hoping that she will not provoke her more than necessary. "Ranma-chan, tell me. What happened in China?"  
  
"Auntie Soatome, I think we should at least go into the house before Ranma explains what happened!" suggested Ryouga helpfully.  
  
"Why yes...oh my, where are my manners! Please come in!"  
  
**  
  
Inside the Soatome Residence  
  
**  
  
After they settled down Ranma-chan began her story about the incident in China and her new condition. She had much trouble giving it though, because deep inside she still wasn't at peace with the past. When Ranma- chan finished her story she was basically near her breaking point as tears was gather on her eyelids but held them there stubbornly.  
  
The Saotome matriarch was silent though the entire session. As Ranma-chan finished her tale, she walked forward and hugged her only child. "It is ok Ranma-chan. Let it out! Everything will be ok if you let it out!" Like a prisoner whom was given a pardon Ranma-chan began to cry her heart out, tears that she never knew she had flowing freely down her cheeks. She cried for the losses, losses of the many people she care for, or maybe people she grew fond of. People like her father, the Tendo patriarch, Moose, Ukyou, Shampoo, and most of all the love she felt for the short tempered Tendo girl –Akane.  
  
**  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
**  
  
"Are you feeling better Ranma-chan?"  
  
"Yeah! Thanks…mom. I really appreciate it." Ranma-chan wiped away the tears.  
  
"No problem my child, the only regret is I couldn't share the pain with you." Nodoka stoked her daughter's beautiful red hair and then she gently kisses her daughter's forehead.  
  
"Mom…you are the best!"  
  
"Hmmm…Ranma, I have a suggestion and I hope you will accept it."  
  
"Yes, mom? I'm listening." said the red headed boy-turned-girl martial artist, gathered herself and sat back up straight.  
  
"If what you said is true, that means you are permanently a girl now…am I right?"  
  
"Yes, since hot water won't work on me any longer…I guess I'm a girl for good."  
  
"Good, if that's the case… I think it is a sign!"  
  
"Sign?" Ranma-chan chewed the word carefully as she started to get a fishy feeling from her mother.  
  
"Yes! A sign from kami-sama that you are given a new life, a new reason to live on."  
  
"New…reason…?" repeated Ranma as she crewed the words slowly.  
  
"Yes, therefore I think from today onward I expect you to wear proper girl clothes and attend your last year of school at Juuban High"  
  
Like if an atomic bomb had just been just dropped on Ranma's head, she felt her world had just been run over by a dozen elephants. And Ryouga laughing his ass off didn't help.  
  
"But MOM!!!" protested Ranma-chan while she gave Ryouga the coldest glare she could produce - but Ryouga was too busy laughing to notice it.  
  
Nodoka spoke up, "Not buts young lady, plus I also think it would be wise to change your name. Ranma is to much of a boy's name." Ranma-chan face faulted while a HUGE sweat drop appeared on her backhead, "I think your old name Ranko would be a good name." Ranma-chan formed an even larger sweat drop. Without another word Nodoka walked out from the room, basically skipping on the way like a child who had just got her favorite toy.  
  
Ranma-chan thought to herself, *Well I guess it's like what mom said - it is a reason to live on. * However her attention was tore back to reality as she yelled  
  
"wil' cha' stop laughing P-chan"  
  
"Haha... Well RanKO-chan, it will be an interesting day, tomorrow. I am looking forward for tomorrow school." Responded Ryoga while trying hard to hold back any more laughter – and failing miserably.  
  
"Why you!! Come back here you pig and received your punishment!!" shouted the red haired girl as she chased after Ryouga around the house with a large mallet.  
  
TBC...  
  
Authors Notes  
  
1) This is my rewrite versions hope you folks like it!  
  
2) Please write review or sent me the C&C Through my E-mail gourrina_chan2@yahoo.com  
  
3) Many thanks to all those who sent me mails to encourage you know who you are!!  
  
4) Remember Luna (The black Moon Cat) when she first meet Usagi, she mentioned that her power was sealed when her crescent mark was covered.  
  
5) And lastly all bow and thanks to the goddess 'Ranko' class 1, category pre-reader, unlimited. ^_^  
  
Until the next chapter…  
  
Prereaders:  
  
Ranko 'Hey, thanks to me the grammar is no TOTAL mess!' ^_^v 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Ranma 1/2 or SM. Someone else does.  
  
Send all questions, comments, etc. to: gourrina_chan2@yahoo.com  
  
Red Moon  
  
A Ranma 1/2 / SM crossover  
  
Chapter one  
  
**  
  
**  
  
Juuban High: Morning  
  
**  
  
Juuban High School was as usual normal as most high schools in Japan. However like Fuurinkan High in nearby Nerima district, it had endured some heavy destruction but not as much as Fuurinkan. The legendary Sailor Senshi had begun their activities from Juuban High and spread out as the youmas and megalomaniacs tried to conquer or destroy the world and changing locations throughout Tokyo.  
  
"Good morning class." Haruna-sensei addressed the class. Looking around she saw that Minako Aino was early today. Just then the principal entered the class followed by a beautiful but piss looking red haired girl with a bandanna covering her forehead, and handsome hunk wearing a black windbreaker with a similar bandanna. All the boys drooling at the red head beauty and girls was looking at the hunk with heart in their eyes. Feeling slightly embarrass by her student behavior Haruna-sensei cleared her throat to snap her students out of the trance.  
  
"Good morning class today we have a new member to our school teacher board and a new student. Please Welcome Mr. Ryouga Hibiki your new physical education sensei." said the principal as Ryouga step front and bow to the class and step back. "Secondly I would like to introduce Miss Ranko Saotome your new class mate." He than turn to Haruna-sensei,  
  
"Please take care of her. By the way Saotome-san welcome to the school." The principal handed Ranko's file to Haruna and left with Ryouga.  
  
"Now Saotome-san why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Haruna prompted.  
  
"Hi I'm Ranko Saotome. I just got back from a long training trip!" Ranko exclaimed with a bright smile. Oddly the senshi felt a strange déjà vu  
  
The orange hair girl sitting in the middle of the class asked curiously, "What kind of training trip?"  
  
Ranko smile brightly causing more boys falls for her, "Martial Arts."  
  
"You are a martial artist, what kind of Martial Arts?" A male student commented who probably trying to get the first chance talking with her..  
  
"Anything Goes Martial Art."  
  
"Anything Goes Martial Art? Never heard of it." Replied Makoto in confuse since she was quite proud of her knowledge in martial art world.  
  
"Well, it has its basis in Kenpo, and is only practiced by three families that I know of."  
  
"How long was your training trip?" Surprisingly of all people Ami actually asked such question since never in the inner senshi experience that the blue hair girl would actually take note about new students.  
  
"I've been on the road with my father for the last ten years." Replied the red hair plainly but somehow a hint of sadness as she say the words Ten years, nobody noticed the pain except for Ami who observed the red hair girl carefully and made a mental note to find out later.  
  
Looking at the time Miss. Haruna decided to put a end to it as she interrupt Ranko before she could reply another question shoot out by the students. "Well that's nice Miss. Saotome, you can have the desk over by Mrs. Kino. Mrs. Kino would you please stand up."  
  
**  
  
Minako: "Ami, do you think Ranko could be Usagi?"  
  
Ami: "Mmmm....I am not sure, I need to run some test to make sure. But what made you think she is Usagi?"  
  
Minako: "Well whenever anybody new enters our lives they're either a new scout or they're out to kill us. Furthermore that smiles..."  
  
Makoto: "Yeah! I guess the smile does remind me a lot about Usagi."  
  
Minako: "Wow, it seems like I am not the only one feeling that way, you know what guys I really hope she is Usagi, I mean it just isn't right after Usagi was gone…"  
  
Makoto: "Hmm…I think I got an idea, we could asked her out with the outer while try to find out she is Usagi or not!"  
  
"Makoto-chan…I thinks we should henshin, my computer seems to pick up some youma reading nearby." Ami scanned the results from her Computer.  
  
"Wait! I will like to see if she can handle the youmas. We teamed up and trashed the youmas. She is alone. If she is Usagi, her power maybe will reawaken if she fight the youma!" Makoto was suggested.  
  
".... Alright but just in case anything happen Minako and you should go to transform while I remain to observe."  
  
"Ok Ami but be careful!" said Makoto as she and Minako ran off to transform.  
  
**  
  
Time flew and Ranko found the classes enjoyable. She was able to enjoy school without martial artists challenging her to duels. Lunch came and she found a Sakura tree in a secluded spot of the schoolyard. Sitting down and opening her bento, but as recalling what happen this morning she could help but frown.  
  
  
  
Flash back this morning  
  
"What you meant by you are going to my school as a teacher when you are about the same age as me!" said Ranko in disbelieve.  
  
"Well, it is simple I finish my education BEFORE I start chasing you for that duel." said Ryouga casually.  
  
"How...HOW!!??" started by the fact Ryouga finish his education.  
  
"AH...That is a secret!" Ryouga said with a finger wiggle and a wink.  
  
"SECRET THIS!" Ranko screamed, and made sure that Ryouga became very familiar with her right fist.  
  
  
  
End Flash back  
  
**  
  
*Damn that fruitcake, but I really wonder if he is like this before I meet him? Hey where the hack is he now? He promise to eat lunch with me! * As Ranko cursing Ryouga for being late, suddenly her battle senses alerted her. Turning around, she saw two ugly beings. One had weirdest hairstyle she ever seen and the body is like between an octopus and a bull while the other had a body that looked like it came from the twilight zone.  
  
"*Better stop it before anyone is hurt! * "Hey ugly! If you want to play with me make it fast because I don't have all days!" She taunted. "Or are you as dumb and weak as you choice of hair dresser?"  
  
Growling, the youmas rushed her. Smiling evilly, she began her attack. "NEW SAOTOME SCHOOL OF ANYTHING GOES MARTIAL ART TECHNIQUE: TENSHI BLADE!"  
  
The Energy Blade Typhoon is a twin vacuum blade that looks like a pair of wings that glow bright light. The light blades slashed forward, and for a moment, one could almost see the ghostly image of an angel behind its target. The youma scream for a last time and turn into a pile of crumbled dust.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Ranko glanced in the direction of the voice, seeing that her fight had attracted an audience. She turned her head just in time to see her one of her fellow classmate, was ambush by the remained youma. The blood drained from Ranko's face. *Shit...not hostage incident again!! * As she push her body to move faster.  
  
-----------  
  
As a senshi Mizuno Ami have a lot of near death experience but never once she felt regret but for the first time she regret for being careless. No matter how hard she analysis the situation with her logical mind for a solution, she failed to get any answer. She reach a point where she used the final solution she Scream and waited for the blow.  
  
Suddenly before the youma reach her, she saw a glowing green black blur figure approach the youma and caught the youma by its neck. The figure green Aura seems to glow more brighter until the youma explode leaving behind a very irritate Hibiki-sensei.  
  
-----------  
  
"I can't leave you alone for moment can't I?" question Ryouga while dusting off the dirt on his cloths.  
  
"Hey! Who called you butt into my fight I can take that ugly out before it reach the girl?"  
  
"Hey, you know I promised Mrs. Saotome I will look after you, beside you should know I can't really let a clumsy Klutz TOMBOY like you get hurt! It will ruin my reputation." Explain Ryouga with cocky smirk.  
  
"WHAT!!! Clumsy Klutz TOMBOY???? RUINED YOUR REPUTATION??? You jerk!! I will show you HOW TOMBOY I am! Take this Moko Takabisha!" While cupping her hands in front of her, and launch a ball of energy.  
  
**  
  
Five minutes has passed after Minako and Makoto transform and headed to the youma's position. Once they got there they only found two very unconscious Ranko and Hibiki-sensei.  
  
"Err...Ami where is the youma??", asked Venus.  
  
Ami pointed at the unconscious pair and said, "They each single hand moon dust those youma before the youma hurt me."  
  
TBC...  
  
--------------  
  
Authors Notes: finally my next chapter is up I know it is a bit short but anyway please write review or sent me the C&C though my E-mail gourrina_chan2@yahoo.com and please someone help me think of a title for this story!!!  
  
Until the next chapter 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Ranma 1/2 or SM. Someone else does.  
  
Send all questions, comments, etc. to: gourrina_chan2@yahoo.com  
  
1) I have added something in the previous chapter not much but a little bit of rewrite.  
  
  
  
Red Moon  
  
A Ranma 1/2 / SM crossover  
  
Chapter two  
  
**  
  
**  
  
A lone figure walks into the nurse office; she was a tall, nicely tan skin woman with long bright green hair. She was known mostly to people as Dr. Setsuna Meiou but to the senshi she was also know as Sailor Pluto the senshi of time. Without delay she walk straight toward the bed and verify her suspicious. As she looked upon the two unconscious martial artists lying on the bed, Setsuna couldn't help but smile, "My King and Queen you two finally are reborn!" She whips away the tears of joy as she continued, "But we have no such liability to let you slowly relearn how to control the crystal since the new threat I can't seems to understand is about to arrived soon. We have to take a more drastic measure to ensure you are on your top from when the new enemy arrived." As she finished she concentrate on her staff and she send the two unconscious martial artists for a long trip across time to embrace their true power. Suddenly she sense something disturb, with millennium of experience Setsuna jump away in a nick of time from the assault as she put up a defensive stands while she charged up her talisman.  
  
"Who is there?"  
  
"My! Aren't you a sharp little thing?" as a shadow submerge from the spot where Setsuna had just been standing. Revealing a raven hair woman in her late teen, she wears a black leather not to mention very revealing type of fuku. But nevertheless Setsuna knew that she is a senshi when she sees one.  
  
"Who are you?" for the life of hers Setsuna can't seems to shake the feeling this woman look very familiar. In fact by just a mere look on the raven hair woman she felt a familiar fear.  
  
"I am hurt, Pluto! You can't even remember your worse enemy? If my memory served me right I have mind control you recently, what said three years ago?"  
  
Pluto eyes widen in surprise, "Impossible I taught you are…you are."  
  
"Dissolve in the cauldron? Yeah but thanks to Serenity I got this body, aren't it a piece of art?" To express her point she cupped her breast up.  
  
Needless to said Setsuna ignore the raven hair woman little joke as she point her talisman at the Senshi of Chaos. "Chaos what have you done?"  
  
"*Tsk* *Tsk* It is Sailor Chaos when I am in the uniform."  
  
"Fine Sailor Chaos! Why are you here?" Setsuna tried to sound threatening but fail miserably as she was basically sweating like rain but nevertheless she steel herself so she won't follow what her instinct was basically telling her to run away from the senshi before her.  
  
"Oh! It was nothing, just come to inform you that I have send several pets of mine back in time to killed that sissy light counter part of mine."  
  
"But that was not possible! How could you break those time and space without the time gate?"  
  
"Well for your information you just happened to grant me the access just now! I slip a few pets of mine just a nick of time where you throw those two into the portal…" Her voice was cut short when a Sailor Chaos hand phone rang. She look at the screen of her phone as her face smile in delight, "Looks like you are lucky P-chan, it seems like I got some business to attend to, before I go I will made one last warning to you my little Guardian of the Time Gates. Don't even think of warning her or your younger self, if I found out you warned them in any method, I really mean any method! I will just have to personally go there to killed that moon brat before she learn how to used the crystal!" with a whirl of darkness she disappear.  
  
As Sailor Chaos left the room, immediately Setsuna couldn't hold up anymore as she cried, cried for being helpless to her princess.  
  
**  
  
Silver Millennium  
  
Uranus Slump area  
  
=============  
  
"Haruku, Haruku where are you going?" yelled a girl not older than 13years old with aquamarine hair as she tried as hard as possible to keep up the pace with her companion.  
  
"Come on Michiru, you said you want some adventure? Just a few more steps and you can met my sensei and I am sure we can get some fun adventure!" replied by a blonde tomboyish girl impatiently and excited.  
  
"Sensei? What is a sensei?" asked the girl called Michiru curiously.  
  
"Oh! I forgot you don't understand the strange title she want me to called her, according to what my sensei said sensei means teacher in their native language on earth."  
  
"Teachers as in plural? But can't you studies in the palace? I believe the formal head of Lunar Guard that your mother hire recently is more than capable to teach you."  
  
Haruku look at her companion as if she has grow another head, "Are you crazy? That fat not to mention old hag could teach me! Haruku Ten'ou from house of Uranus how to fight? What a laugh, since you mention this I might as well let you know that I have beat the crap out of that old hag the first day of our 'lesson'?"  
  
Michiru stood there dumb fold by that statement as she slowly gather herself she asked in a careful tone, "Haruku, do you know that the 'old hag' was one of the few rare soldier that managed to received praise by Queen Saturn herself for her skills and bravery?"  
  
"So? I still beat the crap out of her, feh! If my sensai wants, I believe they could sweep the floor with the senshi head."  
  
"Hey! Two of the senshi is you and my…" Before Michiru could finish her statement Haruku claps her hand on the young aquamarine hair girl mouth.  
  
"Shhh…They don't know who I am, and I don't intent to let them know! So shut up Michiru!"  
  
"How come any citizens in Uranus don't know YOU? You are the next most famous person next to Minako due to…" as she trail of and blush fiercely when she recalled the infamous incident.  
  
Haruku form a lechery smile when she saw her soul mate became as red as a tomato. "And I know you enjoy it as much as I do!" Then she turned into a much serious expression, "But I want you keep it as a secret from my sensei! I don't want them to know it so soon."  
  
"Don't want me to know what?" as a voice suddenly rose behind the girls and startled both of them. Michiru snapped her head toward the voice that startled her and froze when she saw the woman behind her. It was a red hair woman cutting her hairstyle in a strange way. Her hair was messy on top, with two long pigtails trailing past her back. If Michiru had been a bit more older she could doubtlessly said that this red hair woman must be the second strangest hairstyle next to the house of Serenity in the Moon, but that was not the part that startled her most, it was the fact by a mere look on the woman in front of her, she feel a strange dilemma to protect her and being protected by her. Her assessments were disturbed when Haruku yelled at the red hair woman in a manner her mother would say very unlady like. "Argg…Don't startled me like that Ranko-sensei!"  
  
"Sorry Kiddo but it fun to tease you since the Pig there now of days is soo damn hard to tick off." As she pointed at a ponytail man behind of her, that was equally impressive like herself working madly in front of a laptop. The red hair woman knee in front of Michiru as she gave her a cheerful smile, "What cha name Kiddo? Mine is Ranko Saotome."  
  
"Michiru Kaiou, from the house of…" before she could finished Haruku cut her short as the blonde finished her sentence. "NEP! Michiru was from the one of the 'minor' noble house of Neptune."  
  
"Wow, I guess I should call Lady Michiru then?" As the red head woman gave Michiru a good-hearted slap from the back and walk back into the garage.  
  
As the red head walk away, Michiru pull Haruku to one corner, "What is the meaning of this? You I could understand but why lie about my identity?"  
  
"Hey! Don't blow of your top Michiru, do you want everyone to know you are the heir to Neptune?"  
  
"Ok…I get you point but…but do you feel something strange when you looking at her?"  
  
"Well, actually I feel that too when I first met her…"  
  
Flash back six mouths ago…  
  
As usual little Princess Haruku from planet Uranus went to her favorite play ground which is an abandon area outside of the palace. She runs around the place freely enjoying the wind to careless her smooth skin. After half a day of playing around just when she decide to go back, she was stopped by an unusual scene unfold before her eyes, it was stunning looking red hair woman wearing a senshi like uniform yet it was obviously not a senshi armor since young princess Haruku couldn't detect a slight hint of magic from the uniform. However the magic that radiate from her personally was great yet unfocus.  
  
The red hair woman stands in the middle of a group of mean looking Uranus Royal Guards. However what disturb young Haruku the most was the fact, instate of looking negative the red hair woman looks so confident as she was greatly out number even by a senshi standard which is about 20 Uranus Royal Guard to one. As the future ruler of Uranus she can proudly said that all Uranus Royal Guard was not someone to mess around since they are all equip with powerful wind lamp granted by Sailor Uranus which is the Uranus queen herself.  
  
As the Uranus Guard charged forward, the woman smirks and pulls her punch into the sky yelling something about Hiryuu shouten-ha; a tornado was form beside her and drags all the guard along. Haruku stare in amazed and confusing since she couldn't feel any magic around the attack except pure life energy. The woman slowly turned her head and look at Haruku direction and causes Haruku heart nearly leap out from her chest. By just looking at the red hair woman ocean blue eyes she seems to have the urge to protect her but also fear as the woman eyes seems to hold some sort of anger.  
  
"Show yourself now creep, or I will blast you out!"  
  
"I-I am sorry madam, but I mean no harm, I swear upon the name of Uranus!" as Haruku slowly step out from her hiding place.  
  
The red hair woman face turn soft, in fact the cold look she hold while facing the Guard disappear like illusion when she saw Haruku, "Who are you kiddo?"  
  
"You - You don't know who I am?" asked Haruku curiously, since it was odd for someone not knowing who she is after she kiss Princess Michiru in front of Queen Serenity. Although she was not really proud of the fact that Kiss later had became the news of the Millennium, thanks to princess Mars who seems to dislike her for some reason.  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"Err… No"  
  
"Well than what cha your name?"  
  
Before she reply, an idea was form on her head as she smile mischievously while reply to the red hair woman, "Well my name is Haruku Ten'ou from house of 'Ura' a minor noble house in Uranus." *I hope she buy that lame name! *  
  
"Wait a sec! You mean Uranus as in planet Uranus of the solar system right?"  
  
"Duh? Of course it is Planet Uranus! This palace wasn't called Royal palace of Uranus for nothing you know?"  
  
"But that is impossible how we get here? I…"  
  
Unnoticed by her as the two girls talk one of the guards nearby of the red hair woman managed to regain conscious after the tornado and strike her from behind, the red hair woman obviously was taken by surprises. Taking his only opportunity the guard active his magical lamp to cast the fastest yet effective spell - Air Valm. As the guard yelled out his attack a wall of wind appears in front of Guard and send the red hair woman toward the nearest wall and created a small crater on the wall as the red hair woman been slam on the wall. Even at his draining form he decided to finish the woman off quickly since he obviously don't want to take any chances. The guard took a stands as Haruku immediately recognized as the stands needed for Bomb Di Wind.  
  
*Is that stupid guard out of his fucking mind, he will blow off the whole palace with that spell! * Just when Haruku decided to step in and stop the guard, another unbelieveable scene unfold before her, a glowing green blur appear in front of the guard revealing a handsome ponytail man with bandanna covering his forehead, with a blink of eyes the guard's hand was twisted in almost impossible manner forcing him to terminate the spell, then before the guard could scream he was knock out in a speed similar to the one before.  
  
"Damn you Ranko this must be your fault!"  
  
"Ryoga, how come this is my fault? All I know is we suddenly appear within this weird naked blonde chick room and she start yelling for guards!" As the red hair woman just stand back up unscratched except for her uniform was slightly torn, looked at the bandanna man called Ryoga with a irritate look. Hearing them mention about weird Blonde Haruku couldn't help but wonder if they are mentioning her mother.  
  
"I don't know? But I know somehow all sort of weirdness has connection to you!"  
  
"You…" She was interrupt by a loud siren, she turn toward little Haruku and asked her with a gentle voice, "Err…kiddo do you know anywhere we could hide?"  
  
Haruku just smile in a way that remind Ranko a lot of certain Mercenary she know as the blonde replied cheerfully, "Sure but I will only do it for a price!"  
  
**  
  
End Flash Back  
  
"So that is how I became their student!"  
  
"Hmmm…but I still don't understand how could it possible by just using life energy to fight?"  
  
"Well, here let me show you." As Haruku extend her hand in front of her companion and concentrate on her palm, after a while she managed to created a peanut size blue glowing ball but soon it dispel leaving a worn out Haruku.  
  
"Aren't that planet power?"  
  
"Hey! I tried my best but all I managed is draw power from Uranus."  
  
"Ok. Ignore that so what they do for living? I presume your 'sensei' work as an adventure?"  
  
"No something better, they work as Get Backers!"  
  
"Get Backers? What is that?"  
  
"Well they return those things that had been stolen to their owner!" said Haruku with a proud smile.  
  
"Aren't that what we call…thief?"  
  
"Hey they are not thief! They took what is taken from 'the owner' and return it! Hey! I bet you hear their name too, they call themselves The Nerima's crew!"  
  
"The Nerima's crew? That infamous group of three at Uranus that send notice to their target before they strikes?" Then Michiru realized something, "Since two of them are there…does that means you are…"  
  
Before Michiru could finish; a loud yell from the house intercept her. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?"  
  
"Do you know what that means Michiru?"  
  
Not knowing how to react on, the aquamarine hair girl just shook her head. However she gets this bad feeling she wouldn't like it as her blonde lover grin wider.  
  
"It means trouble and adventure!" The blonde left those words as she run toward the house.  
  
Michiru just stood there for a moment letting her mind process the information she retrieved, she realized something was missing, "Hey! Haruku you haven't answer my question!"  
  
**  
  
TBC  
  
Author notes:  
  
1) I can't! I can't! Seems to rewrite the story even I tried, even I cases thousand and millions of brain cell die I just can't, the story just don't looks the same! I don't know? If you folks think this story is still sux, tell me and I will take this story down. Oh, yeah I need to say this before I end this notes thanks Dswynne, I have found ways to fit the side story as you mention.  
  
  
  
Question of the story:  
  
Who is Sailor Chaos? (Hint: a Ranma's world character) 


	4. chapter Three

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Ranma 1/2 or SM. Someone else does.   
  
Send all questions, comments, etc. to: gourrina_chan2@yahoo.com  
1) I have added something in the previous chapter not much but a   
little bit of rewrite.   
  
  
Red Moon  
A Ranma 1/2 / SM crossover  
Chapter two  
**  
**  
  
Minako Aino was angry, never she had felt such anger as she stormed   
into the oldest senshi's aka Sailor Pluto's or rather Setsuna   
Meiou's   
clinic. Keeping her anger in check she patiently waited for Setsuna   
to instruct her surprise patient to leave the room. As soon as the   
patient had left the room, Minako walked towards Setsuna and punched   
  
her straight in the face. The punch was so hard that the older woman   
  
fell from her chair and flew towards the nearest wall.   
  
Setsuna felt confused, but years of emotionless training weren't   
just   
for show. She kept her cool facial expression and asked the inner   
senshi leader casually, "What bring you here Minako? I doubt you   
came   
all the way from Juuban here just to punch me."  
  
Minako grinned coldly, "Don't put on the `I-don't-know' act with me   
Pluto, I already gave you a chance to explain yourself when Ranko   
and   
Hibiki-sensei disappeared last week. I want you to tell me now. How   
much do you know about this Sailor Chaos and what is her connection   
with Ranko and Hibiki-sensei?"   
  
"I-I don't know what you are talking about Minako?" That comment   
earned Setsuna another punch from Minako. This punch managed to   
knock   
the older woman towards the wall.  
  
"Don't you give me this shit Pluto! Last time you did this the   
silver   
millennium was destroyed. If I can prevent it I would not let   
another   
one of my friend die anymore, do you hear me Pluto!"   
  
"Die? What you mean by die? Who died?" for the second time within   
the   
month since she had shut down the time gate, Setsuna was startled as   
  
she began to feel something was really wrong.  
  
Minako studies the older woman intensively, looking for any clue she   
  
might be telling a lie but she could hardly see any expression other   
  
than sincere surprises she sighed, "Look at this." With that she   
pull   
out a newspaper from her sub space pocket and dropped it in front of   
  
the older woman.   
  
As Setsuna read the paper her eyes nearly popped out of their   
sockets   
as she saw what the newspaper had clearly written: `Famous   
Politician's daughter Rei Hino murdered in hidden alley' below the   
headline a big picture – `Sailor Chaos rules forever' written with   
the fire senshi's blood found beside Rei's corpse.  
  
"God, t-that bitch! She murdered Rei!"   
  
"Good, it seems like you know who this so call bitch is, now tell me   
  
who is this Sailor Chaos!"   
  
"I-I'm sorry Minako, but I can't… I really can't." The older woman   
couldn't take it anymore as tears began to gather on her eyes but   
the   
green haired woman held the tears on her eyes firmly not willing to   
let them drop, as if she would fail if she cried. The senshi of   
time's action somehow confuse the senshi of love since she knew that   
  
Pluto was well known for her emotionless mask but if she cried like   
that than something serious was wrong about the whole situation.   
Suddenly Minako felt another presence due to her years of training,   
and the worst of all - it is the type of presence that made her   
blood   
chill, immediately she put on a ready stance and met up with a brown   
  
haired girl that slowly submerged from the shadows behind her.   
  
"Hi, P-chan do you like my writing? Ahha, I see Venus is here too! I   
  
believe we haven't meet before, let me introduce myself. I am Sailor   
  
Chaos." Looking at the headline newspaper, Sailor Chaos smirked   
cruelly, "Wow, it seems like you beat me here to inform P-chan, so   
what is your opinion on how I killed Mars? Isn't it artistic?"   
  
"You BITCH!" Minako reach for her transforming rod immediately,   
however before she could shout out the transformation words she felt   
  
an icy cold hand on her neck as Sailor Chaos was already behind her.   
  
  
"I strongly suggest you to do otherwise Venus. After all, a   
transformed Sailor Mars was no match for me. What makes you think   
you   
are better than her? So put down the silly rod since I don't want to   
  
end my amusement so fast, if you want to die please wait for your   
turn." The dark senshi chuckle at her private joke as she slowly   
melded into the shadows behind Minako, "One last advice before I   
leave, tell all your friends that I will see you guys next month and   
  
one of them is going to die, so I suggest stick together more, after   
  
all you folks don't have much time left." With an insane laugh she   
left exactly way she came.   
  
**  
Silver Millennium   
Moon Place  
**  
"Hibiki-sensei are you sure about this?" asked Haruku in a timid   
voice in their hiding place. She knew her sensei ware fearless, but   
stealing the Ginzuishou was not something to joke about.   
  
"Yup, I am sure, today is the perfect day for us to get the   
Ginzuishou, what is better time than the moon princess fourteenth   
birthday party?" reply Ryouga confidently. He than turn toward his   
radio and spoke to his partner, "Ranko have you found the target?"   
  
"Yep, but it seems like the crystal is within the ball room… I still   
  
think this isn't a good idea Ryouga."   
  
"Hey, we just need to utilize the crystal and open a tiny portal for   
  
us to get home, trust me! When did my plans fail before?"   
  
"Well, I just have a bad feeling about this. I mean after all this   
is   
the Moon palace that rules the system if our information is   
correct."  
  
"Don't worry so much. Now here is the plan: I will create a   
distraction at exactly three hundred minutes starting from now,   
disguise is highly recommended for you to sneak into the ball. Over   
and out from Hibiki."  
  
**  
  
Unknown to them, another side of the palace a raven hair woman was   
observing them carefully. *How ironic, the crystal barrier wants to   
seal the past crystal. Hmmm . . . might as well play along with   
this,   
after all, the master didn't say anything about not having some fun.   
  
*   
  
The raven hair woman used the special talisman her master gave her;   
she began creating a youma that would suit the situation.   
  
**  
  
Ranko Saotome was getting annoyed. Every time she walked near to the   
  
crystal, someone would drag her to the side and asked her question   
she couldn't answer, *who was this silver haired woman I `borrowed'   
my clothes from, some sort of celebrity? * After spending what   
seemed   
like hours of entertaining those weird women, Ranko sighed as she   
finally reach the crystal and picked it up. Suddenly a pair of hand   
touched her shoulders, causing the disguised red haired woman nearly   
  
flip and punch the person that dared to touch her. But somehow she   
managed to hold herself and turn to face a brown haired woman   
wearing   
a green dress and greeting her warmly, "There you are! How is life   
Se-  
chan?"   
  
"Err…well I am getting very annoyed…" reply Ranma without thinking.   
*Shit! What am I talking about? *   
  
"Annoyed? That the good old Se-chan. Hmmm…Se-chan did you recently   
went for work out? I mean your shoulder muscles seem to be very   
firm."   
  
"Really? Ah…well I err… *Think. Saotome. Think. Hmmm…Rapist! Yeah,   
it   
always a good reason for work out back home. * Well . . . it isn't   
every safe now of days so I guessed I should work out more." To   
Ranko's surprise the brown haired tall woman freaked out and yelled   
for a few more ladies in the ball to come forward. * Ok, that wasn't   
  
exactly the way I supposed it to get along. *  
  
For the next hours she had been bombard with question about her   
safety by the few other woman. *This is bad, how could this silver   
hair chick deal with all these weirdoes, damn I must be in hell. *  
  
Just when the girls were cornering Ranko, an exposition interrupted   
them - leaving a relieved Ranko behind as the other girls ran   
towards   
the cause of the explosion. Ranko sighed in relief as she walked   
towards the crystal camber. When she reached the small pole where   
the   
crystal was stored she could help but smile, "Finally, the god damn   
ticket back home."   
  
"Impressive, even with all the spells I used I still couldn't detect   
  
any hint of disguise spell on your crescent moon mark. It is as if   
you were a pure Royal Luna bloodline. How is this possible? I don't   
really recall having any cousin or sister?"  
  
The sudden burst of sound immediately startled the red haired girl   
as   
she jumped and latched onto the ceiling. She held onto the ceiling   
with her toes and turned around. She managed to see the silver   
haired   
chick she `borrowed' clothes from standing there smirking in a way   
that remarkably similar to her own. "Who are you?"   
  
"You don't know who am I and yet you have the guts to come into my   
palace and steal my family heir groom? I presume you are one of   
those   
infamous Nerima Crews who sent this note to me?" The silver haired   
woman held out the note in her hand showing Ranko their trademark   
silver card as she asked in amusement.   
  
"You mean you are THAT Queen Serenity?" asked Ranko in disbelief as   
she took off the silver fake hair revealing her beautiful scarlet   
hair.   
  
"Of course, who do you think I am?" the older woman mused at the   
imposter odd behavior.   
  
"But, but you are so young? I thought they said the Moon Queen is a   
six hundred years old hag?"   
  
"Old hag?" The moon queen narrowed her eyes as she used a commanding   
  
tone, "Where did you hear such rumors?"   
  
"Well, a inn keeper from Venus told us about that."   
  
"Venus? I wonder why I am not surprised you heard such rumors from   
that planet." The moon queen expression slowly turn back to serious   
as she questioned Ranko, "Why do you want to steal the crystal? I do   
  
pride myself for judgment of character and I doubt you want the   
crystal for rewards."  
  
"Steal? Hey, we was just borrowing it for a while . . . We sort of   
need it to open a door way so we can get back home."   
  
"Home? Where are you from?"   
  
"Earth, but not exactly this earth, this is because in my Earth   
magic   
is only a legend." *Well, not exactly, but she doesn't need to know   
THAT. *   
  
"I see . . . so how did you come here?"   
  
"The trouble is I am not entirely sure about how we got here, all I   
know is I got this fuzzy image about a green haired chick in a fuku,   
  
then the next thing I know I was at the room of a half dressed   
tomboy   
calling herself Queen Uranus."   
  
The moon queen smiled in amusement as she realized why her old   
friend   
Queen Uranus get all worked up whenever the topic is involved with   
the Nerima Crews. "What do you mean by green haired chicken wearing   
fuku? Is that some sort of youma?"   
  
"Er…no, well what I mean is a green haired woman wearing a fuku."   
  
"I see . . ." *Green haired senshi? I wonder if this girl here is   
talking about the missing Pluto? * The silver hair queen deducted   
logically at the given detail.   
  
"So I want to know - can we get this crystal and go home?" Ranko   
asked lamely.   
  
"Maybe but . . ." She was cut short when another explosion was   
sound.   
  
Ranko frowned as she muttered something about stupid pig boy don't   
know what is called damage control. She bowed in an odd way to the   
queen as she said, "Queen Serenity I know I am not really in the   
position to ask you this - but we really want to go home. Maybe we   
can talk this over tomorrow or something like that? I think that   
explosion was my friend calling for me and I got to . . . huh?"   
Ranko   
sixth sense immediately picked up danger as she jumped out of the   
way   
while taking the surprised silver haired woman with her. Just like   
she had predicted a large figure burst though the wall and rammed   
straight towards the direction where they had been standing just a   
moment ago.   
  
"Ryouga? Why for kami's sake are you bashing the wall?" as she   
indicated a handsome raven haired man with a simple pony tail behind   
  
his back who jumped out from the ruins and glared at Ranko.   
  
"Shut up Saotome. Thanks to those fuku chicks that youma just got a   
lucky shot in." Replied the annoyed Bandanna boy.   
  
"Whatever P-chan." Ranko smirked.  
  
"Youma, how is this possible? How could this cursed creature   
penetrate my shield?" The Queen asked in surprise, as she never knew   
  
anything evil could penetrate the holy power of the crystal.  
  
"Well my dear Queen Serenity, remember this nothing is perfect as   
there is something called weakness in everything." Answered a newly   
arrived voice. It belonged to a woman with raven hair floating just   
above a green youma that looked like a hybrid between a goblin and a   
  
werewolf with nine tails behind it. The Queen could clearly see that   
  
all her inner and outer court senshi excluded the missing Pluto and   
the still not awakened Sailor Saturn were beaten as they all had   
been   
hang like a display doll by the youma with its tail. The guards were   
  
forced to fight with swords once their Queens were beaten to   
unconsciousness - as their power lamps all were reduced to display   
toys since their lamps drew power from their respective Queen.   
Needless to say those guards without lamps were all just mere   
pushovers.   
  
"Who are you?" The Queen barely managed to hold her temper as she   
saw   
her friends being tortured like that, but managed to ask calmly   
while   
she took her time to gather more power from the crystal to perform a   
  
powerful attack.   
  
"Hmm…interesting question - and I always wanted to say this after   
that spider man movie. Well, who am I? I am Metallia, the Mistress   
of   
the Dark Kingdom. And this is . . . " "Thorn." The Youma completed   
her sentence.   
  
"Yeah and I am the guy who will kick your ass." Replied Ranko as she   
  
released a Ki blast towards the raven-haired woman. To Ranko's   
surprise the blast was absorbed and even boosted the youma's power   
making it stronger and more powerful. The youma wanted to follow on   
attacking but it was stopped by it's mistress.   
  
"My dear Wild Child, a message from my mistress. She said that you   
better learn what you need as fast as possible to entertain her   
since   
each month one of your dear senshi will die if you don't return your   
  
timeline."   
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Ranko, but somehow deep within her   
  
heart she felt worried - it was not that kind of worry she always   
felt for the innocent but a type of worry that involved some people   
who were really close to her. The type of friends she would risk   
everything for.   
  
Matallia did not answer - the raven haired woman just smiled and   
left   
one last sentence hanging in the air before she teleported out of   
the   
palace. "Now that… is a secret."   
  
"Why you! Hey!" As the red haired girl avoided yet another blow from   
  
the monster.   
  
"Stop talking there Ranko and focus on the battle!" Yelled Ryouga.   
He   
had dropped all his Ki attacks and switched to more primitive   
hand-to-  
hand combat.   
  
"Can't a guy get her rest for a moment?" Said Ranko as she picked up   
  
the space sword with a smirk on her face. Much to Queen Serenity's   
surprise, she lit it up.  
  
"If my memory served me right, yesterday you dragged me into that   
bar   
to prove your manliness because I said you became more and more   
ladylike." Said Ryouga as he dodged the tails while taking advantage   
  
of an opening and gave the youma a round horse kick, sending it   
towards the other side of the wall. The youma screamed in pain "Damn   
  
you HUMAN! I shall enjoy sending you to hell!"   
  
"Naw, already been there. I rather send people there than going   
there   
myself." Mocked Ryouga. Like practiced, he immediately ducked and   
Ranko jumped forward using Ryouga as a stepping stone and managed to   
  
destroy a tail, releasing Sailor Mercury. Suddenly Ryouga saw a   
smirk   
on the youma's face and immediately acted without hesitation. Using   
his inhuman strength, Ryouga grabbed Ranko's leg in mid air and   
threw   
her backwards much to the red haired martial artist annoy, but   
unfortunately Ryouga couldn't do the same to himself as he was   
caught   
of guard when the youma's blood spilled. Some of it managed to hit   
Ryouga – this left Ranko who was just standing up to see a good   
portion of Ryouga flesh burn off.   
  
"RYOUGA!!" Like a broken dam, the familiar sensation she felt while   
Saffron incinerated everyone she cared for returned and the crystal   
she always kept within subspace came out due to it's mistress's   
subconscious summoning. The crescent moon symbol on her forehead   
flared proudly like trying to show off to the world `here I am'. At   
the same time a silver aura enveloped her entire body. Ranko raised   
her hand upwards and grabbed the crystal that was floating, causing   
the crystal to glow brighter as she prepared for the fatal attack   
she   
had used during her battle with the Phoenix God.   
  
*That crystal! How could that possible?" The Moon Queen immediately   
summoned the Ginzuishou - and like usual the crystal appeared before   
  
her, but somehow it looked as if it was disappearing. *Masaka! If   
the   
crystal has such an effect plus the green haired woman she is   
talking   
about, could she possibly be . . .* Like usual she turned towards   
her   
senshi of wisdom and she saw the similar reaction as she gasped   
after   
she scanned the red haired girl. The Queen gave her wise friend a   
confirming nod, telling her to report everything to her once this   
was   
over.   
  
Ranko used a cold tone that she never knew she was capable of   
using. "I will never forgive anyone for hurting my friends, and   
always remember: NOBODY hurts my friends and lives to see the next   
sunshine! Moon Cosmos . . ." however, to her surprise before she   
could finished the sentence Thorn smirked as he used a spell to   
intercept her attack just like her mistress had planned, "Silent   
howling." Immediately no voice could be heard as Ranko's power was   
stuck half way without the focus it need to release its energy. As   
result the energy was forced to return and the feedback energy hurt   
the wielder from within. Ironically just after the spell wore off a   
piecing scream could heard from Ranko's lips as the red haired girl   
fell down and vomited blood from the inner energy clash.   
  
"Not so strong and mighty anymore, eh, little Moon Brat?" Mocked the   
  
youma.   
  
Out of reflex Ranko want to insult back, but she was too tired and   
pained to reply, until finally she embraced unconsciousness. For the   
  
first time in her life as martial artist she was defeated.   
  
**  
  
When she regained consciousness, she found herself sleeping in the   
softest bed she had ever slept in. She sat up to find that her blood   
  
spilled dress was all changed into a comfortable soft silk . . .   
well   
at least she thought it is a silk, since the dress seemed like a bit   
  
more than the silk clothing she had worn before this. As her long   
trained senses could tell her that it was somehow warming her,   
despite it's thinness.  
  
Suddenly she recalled, *The Youma! Ryouga! * As she was about to   
jerk   
up from the bed, she was held back by a familiar sense of peace. To   
prove her point she reached out with her senses - she could no   
longer   
find the sense of darkness present anymore.   
  
She scanned across the room to examine her situation. The room was   
way larger than the Tendo Dojo; it had a plain simple bed that she   
was sitting in and a made up table on the far left end of the room.   
On the opposite there was a large closet where ten idiot Panda she   
knew would fit in. In front of her view there was a finely crafted   
wooden door that had exactly the same symbol like the annoying mark   
on her forehead. Then she notices a girl near to her age with orange   
  
red hair, dressed in a typical servant girl's uniform cleaning up   
the   
room.   
  
Like water in the middle of a dessert, Ranko grabbed the servant   
girl   
and questioned her. "Where is Ryouga? Is he all right? What happen   
to   
the youma?" she blurted out.   
  
"Calm down princess. Mr. Hibiki is perfectly fine. Queen Mercury   
tended to his wound. As for the youma, Mr. Hibiki managed to defeat   
it using the Royal symbol hanging on the wall, cut the youma into   
half after your highness distracted the youma by fainting in front   
of   
it." The girl calmly pushed Ranko's hand away as she kneeled down   
formally in front of the now relieved redhead.   
  
"Princess Serenity, the Queen wants to see you."  
  
Ranko frowned as she looked left and right finding there is no one   
else beside her. Confused she asked "Excuse me, did you call me   
Princess?"   
  
TBC  
  
Until next chapter . . .  
  
Author footnotes:   
I must say this story has less grammar mistake is all thank to my   
pre-  
reader so all those who read this please bow and thanks to the   
goddess `Ranko' class 1, category pre-reader, unlimited. ^_^ 


	5. Bad day

Setsuna was busy working within the time gate for almost a day. It wasn't that it really matters to her after all, time could not influence in her realm but still it is frustrating. It all started when she discover a hidden gate while she trying to untangle the chaos web Sailor Chaos had put around the Time Gate. It was a door that she never seen before in all her life guarding the gate. The strangest part was the gate had put up a warning, which say:  
  
Those who listen cannot prevent. Those who see cannot interfere. Those who involved cannot avoid.  
  
At first Setsuna was about to follow that advises, however her curiosity took the better judgment of her. Curiously she had been trying to open the gate since than. Just when she was about to give up, the gate open, with a smirk of victory she open the gate and saw.  
  
** Red Moon A Ranma 1/2 / SM crossover Chapter four **  
  
This was one of the oddest situations Ranko had ever face, here she was trying to steal an artifact she had all along process without knowing it. Than this Queen decided that it was a good idea to teach her how to used the crystal properly so she won't need to depend on voice focus attack, in exchange she must pretend to be her daughter for a small period of time until the princess was truly 'Born'.  
  
Flash Back.  
  
"What you mean you want me to pretend to be Princess Serenity?" reply a really confused Ranko as she look at the Queen of the solar system as if she had grow another head..  
  
"That means you act as my daughter." Queen Serenity reply in an as a matter of fact tone.  
  
"B-But that is insane! Why you need me to act your daughter?"  
  
"Well, technically speaking you're my daughter." Ranko blink, the Queen sigh, as she decided to use a different approach to answer the stubborn girl. "Ranko-dear, could you take your crystal out from your subspace pocket?"  
  
"Er . . . Sure." Once again the crystal was draw out. However this time instant of shining floating and brightly, it only show a bit of dim light, since there isn't any threat nearby.  
  
"You see the crystal you used was Ginzuishou, the very thing you are trying to 'borrow' from me. And to used the crystal, one must have the Luna Royal Blood." Explain Queen Serenity.  
  
"But that still don't explain how I technically 'are' your daughter?"  
  
"Waited till I finish ok? You see, in order to maintain our pure blood we Serenity instate of natural birth, we divide ourselves into a smaller fragment when the time comes to have an heir. It was rather rare for us to marry a man and give birth naturally. Which technically speaking all Serenity shares a mother/daughter bond."  
  
"But."  
  
"Be patient my child, as you see the green hair woman you mention I suspect was Sailor Pluto, the senshi who guard time."  
  
"Than that means." Ranko finally realized as she could slowly link up all the loose end and come out with the connection.  
  
"Yes, I can send you back, when we get hold on Pluto who are missing. So at the mean time I will like you to pretend to be my daughter"  
  
Ranko seemed to think this over for a moment and then said "Well, I guess I can do that for a while."  
  
End Flash Back.  
  
However unknown to Ranko at that moment the price of waiting was simply a little inhuman for Ranko case. She frown as she recall how many tons of books and lesson was bombard to help her everyday. So that she will learn what is needed to be a princess. But that is not all the worse part was Queen Serenity.Queen Serenity. The red hair girl whispers the name with a hint of fear as she couldn't help but wonder wherethe, her mother and this woman are related. Both of them almost had the same taste on what they call manliness, and above of that, since she was a queen, that woman can go all out training Ranko in the 'Way of Woman' or rather 'Way of Pervert Woman' in Ranko's opinion.  
  
So right now to preserve what sanity she left, she is basically flee from the moon with an uncontrollable semi mad laugh Ryouga on board with her ship.  
  
"Hibiki, if ya don't stop laughing. I will send you toward planet below naked." Threaten a fuming Ranko.  
  
As result Ryouga immediately shut up as he recall those hungry looks he received during their stay at Venus. Lets say if he went there naked, he doubt there is any thing left of him to salvage. And to say Queen Venus was complaining why male Venusians migrating rate increasing each year.  
  
"So Ranma where are we going to?"  
  
"Pluto of course!"  
  
Ryouga merely raised a brow as he peer into the panel. "If you are planning to go there with this amount of fuel I suggest we might as well kill ourselves now since I doubt we can reach there alive."  
  
"I know, therefore I will drop by at Saturn for a stock up, after all, I doubt -her- influence haven't reach Saturn."  
  
"Err.But ain't those officer say that it is advisable to land every planet?"  
  
"Who cares? They also say that we should be good boys and girls so that Father Universe will bring you a present at New Year eve."  
  
"You." But Ryouga wasn't allowed to continue as the ship shook like mad. Immediately a screen appear in front of the teens and reveal.  
  
**  
  
"Queen Serenity you must reconsider!" Yelled the old Moon Cat Hera a black Moon cat that has been serving the Queen almost as soon as she inherited the throne. Ever since than although the Queen will pull a prank or two on her subjects but all are just harmless pranks other than that she was a wise and kind Queen. So right now she can't believe how the wise Queen will do such thing to her offspring.  
  
The silver hair woman merely raise an brow as she speak with muse, are you questioning my judgment Hera?"  
  
"Yes! Who in their right mind will plan a bomb in their children ship even if they run away from home?" Yelled the Moon cat  
  
"Well my mom did." She stop for a while she enjoy the facefault look on the old cat face before she decide to add another bomb to it just for the sake of it, "And so do my grandmother include many Serenity before them did!"  
  
"Huh?" was the only reply the black Moon cat could come out with.  
  
"It was a tradition among Serenity that we will test our child when they choose to leave the court."  
  
"T-test? Why didn't I know that before?"  
  
"Simple, you were not meant to know. Only the Senshi and myself know as we all will take part on that wild chase. So trust me, if she is a Serenity, all she will get is some bruises at the end of the trip." Reply the Queen, which defiantly silence the adviser.  
  
Having nothing else to say, the moon cat decides to make her leave.  
  
However unknown t the Moon cat, as soon as she leave the room the silver hair woman remove the cross on her finger as she mischief smirk, "Well, Hera-chan what I didn't tell you is it will be a few Hell of Bruises! Hehe! And I was beginning to wonder why every generation Serenity continued such tradition, man! it was fun."  
  
**  
  
Ranko angrily punched the screen with the fruitcake smile of her 'mother'. She couldn't believe all these was a setup, as that woman knew her plan all along, "Damn that old hag, so that is why we can get this ship so easily."  
  
"Ranko, if you have the strength to punch a screen, I think you better give me a hand." Ryouga asked.  
  
But Ranko didn't manage to listen as she continue cursing when she realized she was bleeding due to the broken glass when she draw out her fist from the broken screen.  
  
Draw a deep breath Ryouga decide to take another approach. "WE ARE GOING TO CRASH LAND SO GET YOU DAMN FAT ASS INTO MOVING AND FIND THE BLOODY EMERGENCY LIFE JACKET!"  
  
"Don't worry Ryouga, remember? I got the crystal. I didn't stay with that old hag for just learning her ways of perversion ya know." With confidant, Ranko draw out a crystal as she concentrate like her 'mother' had told her. By than she felt something was not right, looking down her crystal, veins began to pop out from her forehead, as she scream, "Serenity! This is the last offence! I will get you back for this prank!"  
  
"What happen Ranko?" Asked Ryouga as she comes back wearing the emergency suits while taking another with him and hand over to Ranko.  
  
Ranko sighed in defeat as she say "T-that hag steals my crystal."  
  
** (AN: I am not really sure how Shinto works so I improved it with what little I know about funeral.)  
  
It was silent night in Juuban ever since the series killer appears. Especially the Cherry Hill Shine where Grandpa Hino mourn for the lost of his granddaughter, the old Shinto priest had been staying awake for the whole day to attend his beloved granddaughter funeral. So right now he was exhausted both emotional and physical sense. With the insistent from his sons and daughters, the old priest was basically force to sleep.  
  
So right now the shine was deserted as everyone return to his or her home for a rest before the burring ceremony the old priest had insisted. Suddenly the old priest sense something, something had approach the priest's granddaughter. Curiously he climb up from his bed and walks toward the hall where he put her granddaughter body. What he saw was almost unbelievable, there her granddaughter was glowing while slowly level a few feet above her coffin. But that is not all a silver hair woman with crescent moon mark on her forehead appears before her granddaughter as the light grow brighter and stronger. The closest description the Shinto priest could come out to describe the woman was angelic. The silver woman smiles warmly toward the old priest as if she was reassuring him something. Before the old man could understand what she is trying to indicate the silver hair woman press her hand on Rei's forehead. As soon as the hand touches Rei, a powerful light explode from the woman hand as it force the old man to close his eyes to prevent blindness. When everything was quite once more, the old man slowly reopen his eyes and find the corpse of his granddaughter was gone.  
  
TBC  
  
Author Notes: Like usual I like thanks Ranko for her confident votes. 


End file.
